Traditionally, data integrity systems have been provided for validating network model designs. In particular, a network model design, which typically represents an ideal or planned configuration of a network, is compared with data representative of an actual configuration of the network. Each difference identified based on the comparison is then identified as a discrepancy of the network model design. Unfortunately, techniques for responding to network model design discrepancies identified from the network model design validation have generally been limited to reporting the network model design discrepancies independent of, and thus not in the context of, any actual network model design process.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.